


you never fight back

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Drugs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>why don't you toy with sex and violence?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never fight back

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back apparently ?  
> this is something relating to an AU I want to write someday when I maybe have more motivation but for now here's a really weird gross thing that's out of context but i guess still makes sense and is great
> 
> uh sorry in advance i guess

 

It’s sick and gruesome really, but it’s been worse.

Josh’s hands are tied to the bed above his head, wrists rubbed so raw they're bleeding, aching. Tyler is knelt in front of his crumpled, limp body, running his slender fingers over the hot skin of Josh’s thighs, mumbling incoherently. 

Josh has long since stopped being able to process much of what’s going on and his mind is buzzing with arousal. There’s something strange in his veins but he can’t quite remember what. His eyes are hooded and the greasy red makeup that’s usually smeared around his eyelids is ruined, staining down his cheeks in tracks from when he was crying. 

Tyler’s moving more quickly now, pressing his fingers up and down Josh’s hips, over bruises and bite marks he’d left there earlier. Josh lets out a guttural moan and squirms in Tyler’s hands.

“Pretty…. So pretty, Josh, you’re so _pretty,_ ” Tyler begins to giggle, practically spitting the last word. He splays his hands across Josh’s naked chest and leans in to lick a stripe up from his navel to his collarbone. It tastes like sweat and blood and sex. Josh moans, trying to move again. 

“Thyglur,” he groans in a weak attempt to say Tyler’s name, arching his body up into Tyler’s hands. It was a mistake to try speaking again because he begins to cough, spitting up more blood. 

“Shh,” Tyler murmurs, pressing wet kisses up his jaw, smearing the blood across Josh’s chin and over his own lips. He pulls away, still close enough to feel Josh’s breath coming in heavy puffs on his face. Theres a string of blood and saliva stretching between their mouths.

Tyler’s surprised Josh is still going. He’s got a black eye, there’s dried blood all over his chin and the left side of his face where Tyler’s fist collided with his cheekbone, and his nose might be broken. He looks about ready to pass out. Tyler’s had him tied here for hours now, fucked him more times than his drug-slow mind can remember now, and, oh god, when he looks down between Josh’s legs, his cock is pink and flushed and wet, curved up against his belly. 

Josh begins to shake when Tyler pushes his hand down his belly through the hair at the base of his cock and grips him tightly there, fingers groping around slowly through the mess they’d already made.

“Please, please please please _please_ ,” Josh pleads, his voice breaking. Tyler can practically smell the tears coming. Oh, god, it’s fucking hot and he loves this.

“You think you can come again for me?” Tyler growls, squeezing his hand around Josh again and staring straight into his glassy eyes. There’s pain blazing in his pupils but the way he stares back at Tyler sends a shock of arousal sharply down his spine. Josh nods, groaning, squirming his sweaty, disgusting body around in an attempt to get some sort of friction. 

“Fuck me, Tyler,” he straight up cries, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tyler just laughs. Josh keeps incoherently mumbling his name and sobbing. 

He moves his hand from Josh’s cock to his balls, hearing him cry out when he rubs his fingers over his hole. It’s slick and stretched already from when Tyler fucked him before. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tyler groans. He shoves three fingers up into Josh and Josh lets out an inhuman noise. Scissoring his fingers, Tyler watches Josh fall apart, his legs spread, chest heaving, covered in come and sweat. 

“I said _fuck_ _me_ , Tyler, goddammit,” Josh grits out, moving his hips weakly down against Tyler’s fingers. 

“I’ll fucking _fuck_ you Joshua,” Tyler growls, sliding his fingers out roughly and smacking Josh’s thigh, earning a halfhearted whimper. He sits back on his heels before straddling Josh so he can untie his wrists. Josh screams when Tyler pulls at the knots he’d made. Eventually he gives up and reaches off the bed to the bedside table for his knife. Josh’s eyes glitter with interest but he’s too tired to ask for more at this point. 

When Tyler slices through the knots, his knife hits the table again with a clatter and Josh drops his hands to his sides, his arms heavy. The skin around his wrists is bloody and raw and torn and his arms and upper body feel so heavy he can barely move. 

Tyler’s hands are suddenly dragging Josh further down the bed by his hips, moving his jaded body into a better position. Josh lets himself be thrown around, not able to move much anymore on his own.

Tyler shoves Josh’s legs apart for him, using his fingers to spread him open again and push his cock inside him. Josh’s head lolls to the side, eyes drooping, mouth open and drooling onto the filthy sheets. Tyler fucks Josh mercilessly into the squeaky mattress, head hanging between his shoulders, the wet slap of their skin and his throaty groans the only sound filling the room now. 

Josh whines, words feebly bubbling in his throat, heavy hands reaching up to grip at Tyler’s arms shakily. Tyler just shoves his arms off, pressing his body closer and a hand over Josh’s bloody mouth, silencing him. His belly rubs against Josh’s cock, smearing away shiny drops of precome. The friction and Tyler fucking him as hard as he can are obviously too much for Josh because he screams, muffled against Tyler’s hand, body shaking and tensing up, coming so hard his eyes roll back into his head, eyelids fluttering. More blood bubbles up and drips though Tyler’s fingers.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , Josh I’m,” Tyler babbles, hips spasming erratically as Josh’s muscles clench around his cock. He pulls out, grabbing his cock with one hand, bracing the other on Josh’s chest before his body convulses, ropes of come painting Josh’s sweaty, heaving abs white. He arches his body over Josh as the last of his orgasm courses through him. 

Once Tyler can think semi-clearly again, he rolls off of Josh, collapsing next to him on the bed. Josh’s head is thrown back, his body limp, neck exposed and shiny with sweat. He’s breathing so hard that Tyler is slightly worried. 

“Fuck,” Josh manages. His voice is shot. Fuck. 

Tyler nods, sighing with agreement. 

 

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! xo


End file.
